


The One Sock Con

by misura



Category: Hustle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds a sock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Sock Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/gifts).



“Look,” Danny said, “all I'm saying is that I don't think there should be a sock in your underwear drawer. Not saying you put it there on purpose - accidents happen, all right, I got that.”

“Is that the ... ?” Albert asked.

Ash nodded.

“Ah.”

Danny frowned. “What? What is it? Is it a special sock? A lucky sock? Helps you to - you know, maybe look a bit extra - a bit extra when you're looking for a good time? What?”

Albert and Ash exchanged a look. Ash shrugged. Albert smiled and turned to Danny. “Have you ever heard the story of how Ash got his nickname?”

“What - Three-Socks Morgan? Sure, I - “ Danny looked at the sock in his hand. “Is this ... ?”

“It most certainly is.”

Ash coughed. “The um other half of the pair, actually.”

“Know what?” Danny said. “I'll just put this back where I found it, yeah, and I'll never say another word about this. How's that? That all right with everyone? Yes? Thank you, glad that's all worked out.”

(“They fall for it every time,” Ash said, shaking his head.)

(“Well, it certainly makes for a good story,” Albert said. “I only wish I would have thought of it first.”)


End file.
